In recognition of the increasing prominence of experimental animal models in the study of human neurological disease, the Eunice Kennedy Shriver Center has begun a program of development that will expand the range and scope of animal relates research that is conducted on campus. Our forward planning process has identified several key features of the current animal facility that need to be upgraded for the facility to keep pace with this anticipated growth. This proposal contains our plans to address this issue. When the proposed renovations are completed, the Center's animal housing will have a completely renovated cage washing facility that will replace the current singledoor washer with a larger, pass-through type; a pass-through sterilizer will also be added. The HVAC system will be completely re-vamped and upgraded to a single independent system that does not rely on other non-animal dedicated equipment for heating, cooling or ventilation. Institution of these measures will allow a two-corridor system of animal husbandry will be established. Finally, the new changes will be protected from power outages by installation of an emergency generator. Together, the changes will establish an environment in which the entry and spread of infectious agents can be controlled, and the health and safety of all animals in the facility significantly improved. Further, by planning ahead, it is our goal to ensure that the animal facility of the Shriver Center can keep pace with the growth of animal related research and continue to meet the highest standards set forth by the AAALAC guidelines, by DHHS policies, and by the USDA Animal Welfare ACT.